


there were stars in her eyes

by FreeArchive



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, F/F, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: Penelope Park loves Josie Saltzman. But one day, she has to let her go.{Posie}{Penelope x Josie}
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	there were stars in her eyes

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, happy Legacies day! I haven't seen the ep yet but hey, we're living! 
> 
> Second of all, sorry about the Posie angst ☺️ I wrote this a few days ago and decided to post it now. Warning, it does have a sad ending so... please do not read if you don't want to see that.

_There were stars in her eyes._

Penelope loved Josie's eyes. She loved everything about her but her eyes were one thing she knew she'd never get tired of. Staring into them was like falling. And she fell hard. 

Emotion shone so freely free them, sometimes twisted with rage, other times soft with love. The eyes were the gateways to the soul as the saying went. And Penelope loved her heart and soul. 

She remembered when they first met. 

Penelope came from a family of witches, as most of them did, so she knew about the magical world. When she came to Salvadore School, she knew the ins and out and just needed a guide. Which was how she happened upon the Saltzman twins. 

It was going to happen eventually. Everyone knew them. Both gorgeously pretty and talented, truly living up to their father's legacy. Penelope was almost impressed. 

It hadn't been love at first sight. Such an ideal was unrealistic. 

But Penelope remembered walking up to meet them. 

Lizzie had a stronger personality, outshining Josie's calmer demeanour. She smiled and shook her hand. 

"Lizzie." 

And then her. 

"Josie." 

"Twins." 

"Fraternal, obviously." 

It was easy to see. They were as different as night from day. 

Josie slipped her arm into hers first, one hand coming to delicately balance on her wrist. Her touch was gentle but testing. As if wondering where else it could go. 

Penelope couldn't help but blush. 

And Josie smiled, dark eyes warm. 

It wasn't hard to fall for Josie Saltzman. 

One might think Lizzie would be more Penelope's taste, with her sharp tongue and strange way of caring about people. But where as most people like the light, Penelope's attention turned to that of the shadows. 

Josie was too content to wait in Lizzie's shadow and Penelope had to search from her. She was hidden from the world's eye. 

But there was no light without the dark, and Penelope loved the darkness of her eyes. 

_There were stars in her eyes._

Glowing, faintly reflected. 

Penelope stroked a hand down Josie's face. She'd committed her face to memory, worried one day she might forget it. "Oh, Josie…" 

A whirlwind romance. Josie had been surprised that she liked her. Penelope loved her shy blush and the way her lips curved in a pout when she teased her. Penelope was a flirt, knew her way around with women. But Josie was different than anyone else she'd liked before. 

They connected differently. 

Penelope liked the way her eyes darkened when she leaned in. Desire, heat, passion, they all burned within. 

Penelope found her place in the school and courted Josie to her surprise. Josie took some time to warm to her but once she did, she fell hard. And so did Penelope. 

Penelope never gave her heart away before. 

But with Josie, she didn't have a choice. It was hers to begin with. 

Of course, there was the problem of Lizzie. Lizzie never liked her. And Lizzie didn't like that they were together. It was a shame. Penelope felt as though they could have really gotten along. The two baddest bitches of the school. It was a pity. 

Penelope's hands balled into fists at thought of Lizzie. Hot anger welled up. 

But when she looked down at Josie, it just simmered back down. _There were stars in her eyes_ , reflected back with a gentle twinkle. 

"I know she didn't mean it," Penelope breathed. "She'd never mean it." 

They'd fought. Lizzie didn't openly try to ruin their relationship. She tried in her own way. 

But there was nothing she could have done. Penelope loved Josie and Josie loved her. As if written in the stars that shone above right now, they were destined for each other. She hadn't wanted to let go. 

But it turned out, maybe Lizzie could get in the way. 

Josie and her codependency would be the death of them. It had been. 

Penelope tried so hard to make her realise she was worth more than just being Lizzie's shadow. That she deserved to shine as well. There was so much Josie could have done, could have offered but she didn't. She'd hidden away and been content to watch while her sister got everything. 

It was hard to like Lizzie. 

Penelope never wanted to hurt her. But maybe it was better her than her sister. 

She hated the coldness that entered Josie's eyes after their break up. The hatred. The pain. The longing. 

They both wanted it back, wanted to change the past. Penelope had played with her heart. She'd been cruel. But it was too late to fix that. 

She'd tried to push Josie to choose. To choose herself for once. 

It hadn't worked. 

_There were stars in her eyes_. Penelope's fingers traced the plains of Josie's cheeks and down to her ice cold hands. It hadn't been enough. 

And the war started. 

She didn't know exactly how it started but soon the human world learned of theirs. And as humans were towards what they didn't understand, they were not kind. War erupted across the country and bodies started turning up. 

It soon became too dangerous for them to roam town. It became obvious what the Salvadore School had been hiding. And Mystic Falls did not accept them. 

Somehow, they found their way back to each other. 

Maybe it was the desperation, the fear, the need for something familiar. But they clung to each other in the darkest of hours. 

Penelope had been sitting in the woods, away from the noise of everyone else. She didn't know what happened to her family, only that the lines went quiet and she heard nothing else. Her heart hurt. 

Josie helped. She came from the shadows behind her, sliding into her arms as if she'd never left. Wounded souls, broken, but still fighting. 

Death came and walked the halls of the Salvadore School. People she knew, people she'd grown up with and cared about. Humans killed them. For fear and pride, they died. When they tried to fight back, they were only labelled the monsters they thought they were. 

Penelope had promised Josie she'd protect her from them. 

It was the day after MG's death. 

That one had hurt the most. MG had been one of her best friends. He'd been one of the kindest people she knew. Out of everyone, he never deserved it. None of them deserved it. But life wasn't easy anymore. 

"How?" Josie mumbled as she leaned against her. "How could you say that?" 

Penelope stroked a hand through her hair. "I'd die before they got to you." 

"I don't want that." 

"I know." 

But if someone were to live, better it was Josie than her. Penelope Park was no match for the wonder that was Josie Saltzman. The world would be better with her in it. 

But Penelope Park could love and protect her. 

So she did. 

Even as others fell and died, Penelope kept her safe. Josie didn't like it at first when she realised what she was doing. It dragged arguments in fear in love. 

"You can't put yourself in danger for me!" 

Penelope kissed her. "For you, I'd do anything." 

"Penelope-!" 

"Would you do the same?" 

Silence. 

And then a nod. 

It was them against the world. Penelope never tried to hurt anyone but if it was them or Josie, she knew who she'd choose. And she did. Time and Time again. Danger would never get through her.

But she hadn't expected the danger to come from within. 

Lizzie had grown unstable. 

The knowledge of the Merge broke her. Twisted thoughts turned her actions to venom and she spread pain like a viru. Her father tried to help and he did at first. But it got out of hand. And who was standing in her way? 

_There were stars in her eyes_. 

"Penelope…" Dr. Saltzman said. "I…" 

Josie's face was cold but Penelope didn't want to let go. Because letting go meant it was real. And she wasn't ready yet. 

"Lizzie…" Her words were choked with tears. "...how?..." 

"She didn't… she didn't mean…" It must be tearing him apart, Penelope realised. To trust in the good in Lizzie while staring down at the destruction she left behind her. They were his daughters. He loved them. 

Penelope pressed one last kiss to Josie's lips. A kiss than she'd never return. 

Josie's eyes were full of stars. The glassy reflection of the sky above them as she lay on the grass, unmoving. 

They'd never shine again. 

Penelope rose to her feet and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't stop crying. Her vision blurred and she looked to him. 

"Dr. Saltzman…" 

He hugged her. 

She'd never been close to Josie's dad, even though they'd been together for a long time. Fate just hadn't let it happen. But in the moment, with no one else around, they only had each other. So they clung to each other as the only other rocks left in the world. 

"She's gone," Penelope sobbed. 

"I know." 

"I loved her." 

She'd failed her. 

"She loved you as well." 

And what had that done for her? 

She should be comforting him. As Josie's girlfriend, it was her duty to take care of those left behind. There weren't many but for her and everyone else that fell during the war. 

Josie wouldn't want her to hate Lizzie. Before it happened, she'd nothing but try and help her. Even when she yelled, when her mood shifted so violently she hurt those around her. Josie just wanted to help. And so Penelope couldn't hate her, no matter how much she wanted to. 

Penelope knelt down next to Josie's body. She stared at the night sky, unseeing forever. She'd failed her. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

Josie didn't answer. 

_There were stars in her eyes._

And then Penelope reached over and closed them. And then the stars shone no more. 

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't clear, this was from one of Lizzie's alternate timelines where she wished Hope away. Obviously the one where Josie died. But from Penelope's perspective! 
> 
> Did you enjoy it? (ik it was angst but hey 👀 maybe you're into that) If you did, consider leaving a comment or something nice 💜💜  
> Find me here at my [Tumblr](https://the-demons-behind-your-smile.tumblr.com) ☺️


End file.
